


Нет, дедуля!

by Yuutari



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, ace and luffy are marines, well at least they tried
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: И всё же как двоих детей приняли в ряды Дозора безо всяких вопросов? Очень просто. Гарп однажды пришёл, кинув их, яростно сопротивлявшихся, с многоэтажными шишками на головах, на тренировочный полигон и уверенно сказал: «Это мои внуки».





	Нет, дедуля!

**Author's Note:**

> написано для your one piece text ask

Никто этого не хотел, правда. Даже дед, пусть он никогда этого вслух и не признает: как всегда похрустит костяшками да скажет, что сделал всё, чтобы вырастить из них настоящих мужчин, а потом одарит их своим фирменным кулаком любви (точнее, только Луффи, Эйс-то спустя столько лет научился уклоняться в большинстве случаев, хотя периодически ему тоже перепадало).

Все скажут, что с одиннадцати лет состоять в дозоре — вздор и полнейшая чушь, ведь принимали туда намного позже, минимум с шестнадцати лет. Но Луффи всегда был исключением, даже в таком нетривиальном вопросе как флотская служба, потому что попал он туда в восемь лет. Эйсу было одиннадцать, и они оба брыкались, как могли, кричали, проклинали (Эйс), плакали (Луффи), но одолеть деда им, разумеется, было не по силам. Тот после инцидента с Серым Терминалом и смерти Сабо решил, что уж лучше мальчишки будут под боком на ближайшей базе морского дозора и наконец станут примерными служителями закона, чем будут шастаться где попало. А вдруг и правда в один ужасный день вышли бы в море с пиратским флагом над парусами? Ишь что удумали. Повезло, что у них такой заботливый дед, который не позволит этому случиться, — повторял Гарп, на что братья только фыркали и вырывались активнее.

И всё же как двоих детей приняли в свои ряды безо всяких вопросов? Очень просто. Гарп однажды пришёл, кинув их, яростно сопротивлявшихся, с многоэтажными шишками на головах, на тренировочный полигон и уверенно сказал: «Это мои внуки».

У офицеров вопросов не возникло, у Сенгоку возникли, но Гарп на это только посмеялся, припомнив ему какого-то то ли Росита, то ли Росину, и тот, поворчав, дал своё негласное добро.

(Кстати, когда Луффи только встретил Сенгоку, он долго смеялся с его бороды, заплетённой в тугую косичку, а ещё они с Эйсом пытались поймать и зажарить его любимую козочку, за что навеки были выдворены из его кабинета).

Стоит отметить, мальчики пытались. Нет, они правда ПЫТАЛИСЬ. Эйс был упрямым, Луффи не желал от него отставать, поэтому они сбегали с базы каждые несколько дней, а порой и каждый день, что превратилось для всех новобранцев и дозорных в ежедневную рутину и, возможно, забавное шоу с предсказуемым финалом. Бывало, кто-то даже подсказывал спросонья, разбуженный их «тайными» сборами, где сегодня будет патруль, чтобы легче уйти от погони. Не то чтобы это срабатывало, когда у тебя на хвосте твой собственный дед, способный тебя поймать, нежно погладить кулаком любви, вырубить и закинуть обратно в казармы даже будучи спящим и в пижаме.

При этом Луффи всех уверял, что он непременно станет Королём Пиратов, а Эйс продолжал говорить, что его тут не удержат и он обязательно выйдет в море под собственным флагом.

Это длилось где-то год. В перерывах между побегами они успевали учиться (кое-как, засыпая на уроках, списывая у соседей, делая неумелые шпаргалки), тренироваться с ребятами и ощущать на себе всю прелесть персонального наставничества Гарпа (немыслимо, но факт: кто-то им даже завидовал).

Луффи, по правде говоря, сначала на базе дозора даже понравилось. Там была бесплатная столовая и добрая тётя, которая никогда не отказывала в добавке... пока не поняла, что хрупкие на вид дети ели за десятерых и в целом были теми ещё мелкими троглодитами (хоть и очень милыми). Именно после их появления на холодильниках стали вешать замки.

В общем-то, жизнь на базе не была такой уж и плохой, к ним относились хорошо и не обижали (а кто пытался — быстро огребал от Эйса, который в свои одиннадцать дрался проворнее и умелее многих шестнадцатилетних рекрутов), просто Луффи не хотел становиться дозорным, это было, по его мнению, не круто, да и Шанксу он обещал стать королём пиратов и взял шляпу, а нарушать клятвы как-то не по-мужски. А ещё Эйс постоянно сбегал, и Луффи решил, что будет сбегать за компанию: вдруг когда-нибудь получится и дед их не догонит? Оба знали, что шансы невысоки, но продолжали пытаться.

Иногда Луффи скучал по лесам, где охотился с Эйсом и Сабо, скучал по самому Сабо, по Макино, старосте, жителям Фууша, а порой даже по Дадан и другим горным бандитам.

Когда Луффи стукнуло девять и провалился их трёхсотый с лишним побег, Эйс подозвал его и сказал неожиданно серьёзным голосом:

— Я тут подумал, Луффи... а зачем нам сбегать?

— Но мы же не хотим быть дозорными! — воскликнул Луффи. Это же было очевидно!

— Да, но мы ведь обещали Сабо, что выйдем в море в семнадцать, так? — Луффи в ответ только покивал головой, пока не до конца понимая, к чему вёл его старший брат. — От старикана нам сейчас всё равно не сбежать, мы можем пока тут тренироваться и становиться сильнее. Нас же потом по-любому возьмут на какое-нибудь задание, тогда-то мы и сбежим!

Луффи стукнул кулаком по ладони, будто озарённый идеей.

— Точно, Эйс! Ты гений!

На том и порешили.

Когда через некоторое время дед заметил, что они перестали сбегать, то только одобрительно хмыкнул:

— Наконец-то остепенились, маленькие поганцы. Поняли теперь, что ваше призвание — морской дозор?

— Нет, дедуля! Просто мы с Эйсом решили сбежать, когда нам будет по семнадцать, как мы обещали Сабо! — весело отвечал ему Луффи. — И тогда я точно стану Королём Пиратов!

Эйс не поскупился на удар по его черепушке. Гарп не поскупился ударить обоих.

* * *

  
Когда Эйс сбежал в день своего семнадцатилетия, никто не удивился. В смысле, он никогда не скрывал, что не хотел быть дозорным, но пока был в их рядах — умудрился дослужиться до звания коммандера, тем самым усыпив бдительность своего вездесущего деда, и исправно исполнял свой долг (или, по крайней мере, очень пытался, с чем были в корне не согласны многочисленные владельцы ресторанов, откуда он сбегал, не заплатив, а также хозяева разрушенных домов и лавок, которые он по неосторожности дырявил собой, пока дрался с противниками).

Они были на учениях на одном из островов Гранд Лайна и застали местный праздник — празднование Нового года, которое происходило у них по собственному календарю, что после тяжёлых тренировок и долгих недель плавания показалось дозорным неплохим поводом выпить и повеселиться на полную катушку. Эйс пил вместе со всеми, ел, как обычно, за десятерых и периодически отключался во время разговора лицом в тарелку. Луффи танцевал вместе с друзьями вокруг украшенной ёлки и громко смеялся.

Было совершенно удивительно то, как они сумели передружиться чуть ли не со всеми дозорными на их базе, несмотря на то что изначально представлялись в глазах окружающих исключительно как «те самые сопляки Гарпа». Кто-то продолжал видеть в них надоедливых новичков, приносящих одни неприятности, и неоднократно жаловался начальству, а кто-то сдержанно симпатизировал, но не показывая этого явно. Одно было ясно точно: никто не оставался равнодушным, находясь рядом с ними.

Эйс, однако, несмотря на годы, проведённые в дозоре, на следующий день покидал всех с широкой улыбкой без тени сожаления.

— Увидимся, когда сам выйдешь в море, Луффи! — прокричал ему Эйс, размахивая рукой. — Пока, парни! Надеюсь, мы с вами не столкнёмся в море, аха-ха-ха-хах!

Ладно, возможно, это не совсем было побегом, ведь за ним наблюдал весь экипаж, но никто и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы его остановить.

— Эйс, дружище, береги себя! Не попадайся нам на глаза, пха-ха-хах! — отвечали ему вслед не до конца проснувшиеся сослуживцы с похмельем и желанием завернуть в ближайшие кусты.

Луффи довольно быстро начал скучать по старшему брату, хоть и не хотел, чтобы тот возвращался: понимал, что наконец-то настало время Эйсу пойти по своему пути и исполнить свою мечту. Луффи знал, что его время в скором времени тоже настанет.

Дед, конечно, поколотил младшего внука, как он сам говорил, чисто в профилактических целях, но бросаться в погоню за Эйсом не стал, только расхохотался до слёз в уголках глаз.

— Вот это мой внук! Сказал — сделал! — смеялся Гарп, пока Сенгоку гневно показывал ему первую листовку, где «Монки Д. Эйс» спустя столько лет трансформировался обратно в «Портгаса Д. Эйса». — Воспитал его по-настоящему целеустремлённым, горжусь!

Луффи, впрочем, был уверен, что при встрече брат получит от деда ещё пуще того раза, когда тот в пятнадцать решил набить себе татуировку на предплечье.

— Ну хоть один остался! Луффи, скажи мне, — обратился к нему дед, — ты ведь, наконец, оставил эти глупые мысли о пиратстве?

— Конечно, нет, дедуля! — честно сказал Луффи, посмеиваясь. — Я стану Королём Пиратов! — за что тут же получил по голове.

* * *

  
Листовки с Эйсом периодически обновлялись и приходили вместе с историями о его похождениях, одна интереснее другой. Луффи тоже на месте не стоял: тренировался, как мог, и ездил по островам Ист Блю, ловил бандитов и пиратов, когда получалось, надирал задницы тем, кто просил и не просил. И отпускал иногда. Он тоже очень старался, как и Эйс.

— Будешь моим накама, когда я стану пиратом?

Луффи было уже шестнадцать, и чёрт дёрнул его подойти к привязанному к столбу зеленоволосому мечнику, когда их дивизион оказался на этом острове всего лишь на очередных совместных учениях, и все говорили, какого ужасающего и кровожданого Охотника на пиратов Ророноа Зоро поймали здешние дозорные. Луффи после разговора с ним решил, что Зоро неплохой, и жалко будет, если его казнят, да ещё и так нечестно, поэтому помог ему сбежать и даже выкрал катаны. Незамеченным сделать это не удалось, но кто бы тогда знал, что всё это обернётся скандальным арестом терроризирующего своих подчинённых капитана Моргана? Хорошо, что заставлять Луффи платить за разбитые окна, поломанное оружие и уничтоженную статую в итоге никто не стал, не то дед за это выписал бы ему не только чек.

— Ты двинутый. Дозорный, а мечтаешь стать Королём Пиратов? — на что получил только искреннюю широкую улыбку. — А к чёрту. Если найдёшь меня — я присоединюсь, — хмыкнул Зоро. — Но это будет непросто.

В ответ Луффи рассмеялся и пообещал обязательно его найти, даже если тот снова заблудится.

На островах Кономи они оказались, потому что он снова съел все запасы еды на три дня за день, поэтому пришлось отклониться от курса, чтобы пополнить провизию. Команда всегда говорила: возьмёшь с собой Луффи в плавание — приключения на пятую точку тебе обеспечены. Не успели они оправиться от шока того, что произошло на предыдущем острове, как Луффи, вернувшись вечером после прогулки, заявил, что идёт кому-то надирать задницу.

Капитан его только устало протёр лицо да махнул рукой. Происходящий фарс уже давно перестал вызывать в нём чувство абсурда, только смирение. И что за жизнь? Подчинённый не слушается, плевать хотел на его приказы с высоты полёта от своей резиновой ракеты и постоянно влипает во всякие неприятности, которые сам притягивает словно магнит. Жаловаться начальству бесполезно: вице-адмирал Гарп просто приедет, ударит внука по голове и скажет, что тот исправился. Иногда казалось, что Гарп назначил его не капитаном Луффи, а скорее нянькой, чтоб присматривал.

Однако в этот раз он зря волновался: тот, кому «нужно надрать задницу», оказался капитаном пиратов-рыболюдей, Арлонгом, с наградой в восемнадцать миллионов белли, точное местоположение в Ист Блю которого не могли определить уже многие годы.

— Какого чёрта?! — сокрушался кто-то из рыболюдей, когда него надевали наручники. — Нас в одиночку победил какой-то мичман*? Что за херня?

Дозорные качали головой. Все знали, что Луффи до сих пор сидел в этом звании лишь из-за многочисленных дисциплинарных нарушений. Устав Морского Дозора он переступал так же легко, как растягивался, когда считал необходимым.

Правда, Луффи по обыкновению снова снёс пол-деревни, пока его катали по всем возможным поверхностям во время битвы.

— Ты кто такой вообще? — рыжая девушка с колотой раной на плече смотрела на Луффи, будто не могла поверить в реальность его существования и реальность происходящего вообще.

— Я же говорил, — он нахлобучил соломенную шляпу и ярко улыбнулся, — меня зовут Монки Д. Луффи, и я человек, который станет Королём Пиратов!

Никто из дозорных и ухом не повёл — привыкли.

Также они смогли поймать подоспевшего к финалу коррумпированного Недзуми, не став препятствовать тому, что каждый житель деревни Кокояши, находившейся гнётом тирана долгих семь лет, счёл свои долгом плюнуть в лицо человеку, который должен был защищать мирных людей, а сам — продал.

Обратно они возвращались пируя. Благодарные жители снабдили таким количеством еды, что хватило бы и на вторую поездку до базы.

* * *

  
На одном из островов во время патрулирования вод они спасли мальчишку с розовыми волосами. Беднягу похитили и заставляли прислуживать себе пираты Альвиды по прозвищу Утренняя Звезда. Коби сначала ему вообще не понравился, но потом тот всё же смог заставить Луффи улыбнуться: из мальчишки могло выйти что-то действительно инетресное.

Коби попросился плыть с ними, чтобы стать новобранцем в дозоре. Посмотрев на уверенную и немного давящую улыбку Луффи, капитан не увидел причин отказываться.

Остановка на следующем острове снова была незапланированной, а причина — вполне ожидаемой. Недовольные матросы растягивали лицо Луффи и мстительно тыкали пальцами ему под рёбра, а тот только хихикал, как от щекотки.

— Когда-нибудь, — нарочито спокойно сказал капитан, глядя куда-то на горизонт, — когда-нибудь мы перестанем останавливаться на островах, находящихся не под нашей юрисдикцией. Когда-нибудь у нас всегда будет хватать еды на корабле...

— Народ, погнали жрать! — оживился Луффи и, не разбирая, утянул нескольких сослуживцев и Коби за собой, используя ракету. Они летели высоко. Остальные слышали лишь предсмертную мольбу товарищей, чьи-то визги и сочувственно вздыхали.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но как же я жду дня, когда он наконец-то свалит пиратствовать, — закончил капитан, когда первая группа дозорных во главе с Луффи исчезла над листвой деревьев вдалеке.

Оставшиеся подчинённые ещё никогда не были так солидарны со своим капитаном.

— Так ещё раз, что это за место?

— Острова Гекко, капитан. Эта зона под наблюдением 12-ой Ветви. Ближайшее поселение — деревня Сиропа.

— Хорошо. Заправляемся всем необходимым и выдвигаемся на рассвете.

Он надеялся, что хоть один день обойдётся без приключений.

Где-то над ними зашуршали кусты.

* * *

  
Когда Луффи исполнилось семнадцать лет, он тихо отчалил с острова, на котором находилась база 1-й Ветви Морского Дозора Ист Блю, где он провёл без малого десять лет своей жизни. Другие могли что угодно говорить о позабытом Кодексе Чести, о нарушенном Уставе или пособничестве пиратам, но тем утром они прощались со своим товарищем и другом, который отправлялся осуществить свою мечту.

— Спасибо за еду, тётушка! — громко кричал Луффи, размахивая руками. — Спасибо за карты и компас, дядя! Спасибо, что проводили, ребята! Я вас никогда не забуду!!! Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся!

— Я тебе не дядя! — искренне возмутился капитан фамильярному обращению. — Вот же паршивец! Проявил бы в конце хоть каплю уважения! — Но Луффи продолжал улыбаться и махать им. Он действительно уплывал. — Ох, парниша, не попадайся в передряги, из которых не сможешь выбраться…

Луффи всё кричал, пока сам не перестал различать слова с берега. И тогда он сел в лодке, чуть ли не до отказа забитой бочками с едой, после чего плюхнулся на спину, посмотрев на бесконечно далёкое голубое небо, столь же ясное, как и его цель. Куда плыть Луффи понятия не имел, основы навигации так и не смогли вбить в его резиновые мозги, но знал, что для начала ему надо найти первого помощника.

* * *

  
— Ты как меня нашёл?

— Я подумал, что ты наверняка снова заблудился, так что я тоже решил заблудиться, чтобы тебя найти!

— Ха-ха, очень смешно.

* * *

  
— Хорошо, _мы_ можем воспользоваться Гоинг Мери, но я буду капитаном.

— Чего?..

— Эм, то есть я хотел сказать, у меня болезнь «если-я-буду-капитаном-то-умру», так что капитаном, конечно же, будешь ты, Зоро-кун.

— Ты путаешь чего-то, я мечник. Капитан — Луффи.

— Да-да, конечно, всё будет так, как ты скажешь, мой дорогой друг, только не мог бы ты убрать катану обратно в ножны?

— Ха-ха-ха, Усопп, какой ты смешной!

* * *

  
— Я думала, что ты чокнутый.

— А он и есть, — зевнул Зоро.

— Ну так что, пойдём с нами?

— Дай я соберу свои вещи.

* * *

  
Никто этого не хотел, правда. Даже дед, пусть он никогда этого вслух и не признает.

Мальчики не хотели становиться дозорными: они хотели быть пиратами; Сенгоку не хотел, чтобы на базе бегала детвора; новобранцев нервировали дети, которые дрались яростнее диких животных и ели так, словно у них бездонная пропасть в желудке. А Гарп на самом деле хотел, чтобы его внуки могли подольше оставаться детьми, но понимал, что это уже невозможно.

Стоило ли в итоге всё это того — сейчас уже не скажешь, как бы могло сложиться, не прими тогда Гарп это решение.

Но он хохотал до коликов в животе, когда к нему на стол попала листовка с наградой за голову младшего внука.

— Гарп, опять твоя чёртова семейка! — рычал Сенгоку, указывая также на листовку с вновь поднявшейся наградой за Огненного Кулака.

Гарп гордился Луффи не меньше, чем Эйсом. Хотя, по его мнению, воспитательную беседу всё-таки надо будет провести с обоими.

[Где-то в Ист Блю]  
— Кстати, ребят, перед тем как отправиться на Гранд Лайн, предлагаю заскочить в один ресторан! Мы однажды там останавливались, когда еда внезапно закончилась, и там очень вкусно готовят! Ресторан такой… как корабль был! Прямо посреди моря!

— Ага, еда «внезапно» закончилась… как и наши припасы пару дней назад?

— И кто тебя, обжору, остановит? — вздохнула Нами, зашуршав картами. — Я знаю это место. Нам тогда надо сделать небольшой крюк отсюда, чтобы туда попасть.

— Полный вперёд! Ши-ши-ши!

Их приключения только начинаются!

**Author's Note:**

> *мичман — двенадцатое звание Морского Дозора и первое не офицерское.


End file.
